Titus Pullo
Titus Pullo is the son of Benigio, and Celia Pullo making him the true heir of House Pullo, but he surenendered this right to his younger brother. Titus Pullo has three siblings in the form of Angelo, Carmela, and Paulo Pullo of which his brother Angelo is the current heir of House Pullo and has become the governor of the province of Sicily through the power of House Pullo, his sister Carmela was an outcast of House Pullo due to her relationship with a women, and she nearly died before Titus took her in to his care at Ravenna where she continues to live, and his sister Rosa is an influencial member of House Pullo of whom has several children with her husband. Titus Pullo has one child in the form of Yvonne Pullo of whom he fathered while he was stationed in Hispania, and following the death of her mother he has taken her into his household where she serves inside the Fourth Legion. Titus Pullo has become the commander of the Roman IIV. Legion which is stationed at Ravenna, and in this position he has become the main communicater between the Kingdom Of Lucerne, and the forces of the Roman Empire. Titus Pullo was born in the Roman city of Palentia, in souther Italy to the very wealthy House Pullo, where because he was the oldest child he was made the heir of the house, and was constantly placed in situations to improve his skills for this eventual task. In this southern area of Italy he was born to Sicilians who are a disrespected sub group of Italians, and despite how rich his family was whenever they went to Rome he found they were treated as a sort of secondary citizen and that ate away at him. At sixteen he would abandon his birthright as the heir of House Pullo to his younger brother and join the army alongside his cousin and best friend Appius Pullo, where their families connections led them into to a command position within the Sixth Legion. Titus Pullo would become very close with Lucius Vorenus and together the two would join their legion in the reinforcement of Africanas during the Fifth Waagh there and it was during this that they watched as the Orcs overran the entire Africanas province with Titus and Lucius just barely managing to escape fleeing back to Italy. Following the collapse of the roman province of Africanas Titus Pullo continued to want nothing to do with his family birthright refusing to return to Sicily instead joining Lucius in returning to Rome where alongside Lucius he rose further in the Sixth Legion becoming a Legate Prefict and following this promotion he and Lucius travelled with the Sixth Legion back to its home base in Hispania. In Hispania Titus Pullo found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania and even when Lucius returned to Rome he remained behind and as he remained in Hispania for the years following the fall of Africanas he came to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille in the form of Mencia Madrasa and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. The relationship between Mencia and her husband became increasingly violent leading to Titus to murder her husband and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair leading to the pregnancy of Mencia and in order to logitimize their child and finally seal their love Titus convinsed her father to agree to have them married and they were then married in a quick ceremony and the two had a happy marriage in the months prior to the birth of their daughter Yvonne of whom would be born just prior to the Orcs arrival on the shores of Hispania. Since his command in Ravenna his family in House Pullo has constantly attempted to make him place his loyalty back into House Pullo, but he has drifted somewhere between utter loyalty to Rome, and House Pullo since the days of the War in France. Following the sacking of Rome the leadership of the city of Ravenna would come behind Titus Pullo and his daughter Yvonne Pullo when they went about leaving the Roman Empire, and founding the Kingdom of Remos. History Early History : "My birth was relatively happy, as I was a part of a rich family I was given certain oppurtunities that I wouldn't have had otherwise. I knew I was fighter though from birth, and thus I quickly joined the army and ignored my birth right as heir to House Pullo." : -Titus Pulo Titus Pullo was born in the Roman city of Palentia, in souther Italy to the very wealthy House Pullo. In this southern area of Italy he was born to Sicilians who are a disrespected sub group of Italians, and despite how rich his family was whenever they went to Rome he found they were treated as a sort of secondary citizen and that ate away at him. At sixteen he would abandon his birthright as the heir of House Pullo to his younger brother and join the army, where his families connections led him to a command position within the Fourth Legion. Returning to Rome Following the collapse of the roman province of Africanas that he continued to want nothing to do with his family birthright refusing to return to Sicily instead joining Lucius in returning to Rome. Titus makes this decision feeling a change in himself and he doesn't want his family to see him this way, and thus he sends a letter to his family declaring that he is surrendering his spot in the line of succession and will be devoting himself to the roman empire and her legions. Following this and alongside Lucius he rose further in the Sixth Legion becoming a Legate Prefict and following this promotion he and Lucius traveled with the Sixth Legion back to its home base in Hispania. Time in Hispania In Hispania Titus Pullo found his calling as he fell in love with the lands of Hispania and even when Lucius returned to Rome he remained behind and as he remained in Hispania for the years following the fall of Africanas he came to fall in love with the daughter of the prefict of Castille and while this love between the two went on for years her marriage to a Spanish noble led to nothing physical happening for much of this time. A Daughter Titus Pullo would return to Valencia for a time to continue the expansion of the fortress there but while there he was met by his brother Angelo Pullo of whom travelled to Hispania to see his brother and get his advise as he had been given Legate command of the Legio XVIII. Sicilia due to the bribery and manipulations of their father. While talking about this Titus revealed his love for Mencia and Angelo would convince him to take what he wanted and after spending several days together he travelled back to Castile where he found Mencia and the two would sleep together. Following being intimate Titus Pullo would discover bruises all over her body and Mencia revealed that her husband had became increasingly violent towards her and without thinking this would lead to Titus to murder her husband. Ambushing her husband on the road he would murder the man and staging it as a bandit attack he and Mencia begin their physical affair leading to the pregnancy of Mencia and in order to legitimize their child and finally seal their love Titus convinced her father to agree to have them married and they were then married in a quick ceremony and the two had a happy marriage in the months prior to the birth of their daughter Yvonne of whom would be born just prior to the Orcs arrival on the shores of Hispania. War in France Main Article : War in France Titus Pullo was with his the fourth roman legion in its deployment at the north end of the Andorra mountain range. Their position was meant to protect the fortress of Andorra from being ambushed or trapped from behind. While in this position he was one of the first to discover how large the invading Orcish armies truly were. The soilders had been told that hundreds of thousands were the total of the entire Orcish armies, but it became clear very early on that millions were attacking. With those kinds of numbers no amount of planning or skill was going to allow a small force like the fourth Legion to delay a force of hundreds of thousands, so the forces begin a slowing menouver. Fourth Battle of Marseilles Main Article : Fourth Battle of Marseilles Command of Ravenna The city was chosen by Titus Pullo as his general headquarters during the negotiations with the senate which possibly lead to work being done on the port for military purposes. The port of Classe originated and underwent extensive improvement under the most recent Augustus who wanted a praetorian garrison fleet of 250 vessels to provide better defence of the Adriatic Sea and the waters of the near eastern Mediterranean, thus it became main fleet base for the central Mediterranean. From that moment on the life of Ravenna revolved around the port and the fleet whose commander was the most prestigious man of the city. Trade flourished (export of asparagus, fish and timber coming from northern Italy) and industry (shipyards). The port was built about 4 km southeast of the city and its enormous harbour was dug out in the area containing the latest belt of sand dunes which had been gradually moving away from the older coastline. Titus Pullo wanted the great military port to be joined to the southern branch of the River Po by a wide canal. This canal, known as the 'Fossa Augusta', perhaps split into two branches before reaching Ravenna. One branch would have followed the line of the city walls thus reinforcing the defences of the city while the other ran right through the residential area and facilitated trade. Expansion With his defences in good shape, Titus Pulo turned to his next internal directive which was to fortify the region. In this practise he began the construction of watchtowers and small forts throughout the western borders of the Roman Empire, and as well he began construction of what is now known as the city of Ravenia. Ravenia was constructed with the purpose of becoming the hub of all trade going north. This was a needed settlement as Ravenna shouldn't be allowing so many outsiders into it, and the paths into the Italian Peninsela were heavily controlled by Trolloc making the routes difficult to pass. William Lovie News begin to filter into Ravenna that the mad King Bill Lovie had been deposed by his son William Lovie, and in this process the new King was attempting to expand the trade of Lucerne. Hoping to have finally found a competant partner in Lucerne, Titus Pulo ordered diplomats to meet with the Lucernians to craft plans for increased trade. These talks went exceptionally well, and trade began flowing between Lucerne and Ravenia. Alliance with Lucerne Following the foundation of the Kingdom of Remos they would invite the Lucernians to Ravenna where they two sides would meet, and during this many marriages were created between the two as well as many other arrangements made that pushed the two kingdoms closer together and more specifically pushing Ravenna further away from Rome. 'Family Members' Yvonne Pullo.jpg|Yvonne Pullo - Daughter|link=Yvonne Pullo 'Relationships' Taius_Maro.png|'Titus Pullo' - Friend/Ally - Titus, and Taius would first come to meet when Titus saved Taius from certain death during the Fall of Carthage and as they spent several months together it was the words of Taius that would eventually lead to Titus eventually making his home within Ravenna.|link=Taius Maro Lucius Vorenus See Also : Lucius Vorenus Lucius Vorenus for much of his military was very rarely without his right hand man, Titus Pullo. The two became best friends after being two of only 156 survivors of the massive 200,000 strong Roman army that took part in the disasterous Battle of Carthage. Retreating together out of Africanas they would stay a part of the same Legion for many years after and together they both went to Hispania where they were stationed during the Fall of HIspania. Titus Pullo and Vorenus would finally part after the birth of TItus Pullo's bastard daughter and he went to Ravenna where he was promoted to a Legionary Commander and Vorenus was promoted as well to the most powerful Legionarry in Rome. Yvonne Pullo See Also : Yvonne Pullo POV Role Category:Sicilian Category:House Pullo Category:Human Category:House Pullo of Ravenna Category:People of Remos Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:Roman Category:Roman Knight Category:People of the Roman Empire Category:People